Problem: Umaima did 10 more sit-ups than William around noon. William did 1 sit-up. How many sit-ups did Umaima do?
Answer: William did 1 sit-up, and Umaima did 10 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $1 + 10$ sit-ups. She did $1 + 10 = 11$ sit-ups.